


Something New

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Play, Belly Kink, Cartoon Physics, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Read This, Eating, F/M, Farting, Gross, M/M, Not Serious, Other, Reader-Insert, Silly, Supernatural Elements, Unrealistic Sex, Vore, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Murdoc and you decide to spice up your sex life with a little experimental anal vore.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for writing this. Please don't read it.

You and Murdoc were spending the afternoon in his Winnebago, making out and overall getting lewd together. After a particularly sloppy, wet, passionate kiss, Murdoc leans back and looks into your eyes.  
"Love, I've been thinking about trying something new..."  
Your ears perked up. "What were you thinking?"  
"Well, you know how I have that multi-gigabyte folder of vore art on my laptop?"  
"Y-yeah...go on..." you say, your voice shaking. Is he saying what you think he's saying?  
"I-I-er...I've always wanted to try that in real life. I've got some special equipment I ordered online...we could try it if you're up for it."  
Murdoc wasn't the only one with a vore fantasy. Secretly, you had always wanted to be swallowed up by Murdoc.  
"I...I'd love to."  
Murdoc gasps. "Really?"  
"Yes... I've always wanted to be inside your belly. It seems like it'd be unbelievably sensual and intimate."  
"See, thing is, I wouldn't exactly be swallowing you. The vore products I bought are intended for...anal vore. I'd be eating you with my arsehole."  
"Not gonna lie, sounds pretty hot. But what kind of equipment makes vore possible?"  
"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. Some products I bought online, a few mutations I've developed since selling my soul, and the fact that I'm a cartoon make it pretty easy for me to swallow you up and let you out when we're done. It's entirely safe, too... we'll both be fine afterwards, so don't worry."  
You're beaming. "When can we start?"  
"Well, I bought a potion that'll make my stomach less harsh and more stretchy. Basically, when you're inside me, it'll be like sitting in a hot tub."  
"I'm in."  
"Oh, and I ordered this special suit for you to wear inside me. It'll make you go down easier and keep you from getting wet."  
You put on the suit. Murdoc strokes his asshole, gently loosening it up before slicking himself up with some lube from a rather fancy black bottle.  
"Where'd you get that?" you ask, admiring the unique design of the packaging.  
"This? It's a special brand of lube I ordered from a Satanic kink shop online. It's infused with demon spunk. Helps you loosen up and stretch out as big as you want..."  
He fingers himself for a few more minutes, applying more lube sporadically.  
"Ready, love?"  
You nod at him.  
"Just stick your foot up inside me. You'll get sucked in pretty quick."  
You cautiously poke a toe inside his asshole, which begins pulling you in feet-first. Within a minute, you're all the way inside him, curled up in his warm, moist belly juices. It smells absolutely disgusting inside him, and you're stuffed in there pretty tight.  
Murdoc lays on his side, his now impossibly-bloated belly too heavy and full for any other position to be possible. Squirming, he rubs his overfilled gut and burps.  
"I'm hungry..." he moans. Even though his belly already contains a whole person about the same size as him, his gluttonous streak is getting the best of him, so he pops open the minifridge in the corner and pulls out the leftover beans from last night.  
As soon as he swallows the first mouthful of beans, your mind goes to dirty, dirty places. Beans make Murdoc obscenely gassy, and his nastiness is one of his sexiest traits. You realize that being inside his stomach gives you control over how much he farts. And that gives you an idea.  
You splash and squirm around inside his belly, getting his juices to bubble up. He notices immediately and starts rubbing his tummy.  
"Having fun in there, aren't you, love?"  
He lets a long, warm fart slip out. "Ugh...that sounded wet..." he moans with a perverted smirk on his face.  
His belly gurgles around you as more gas spurts from his butthole. You can hear him moaning and feel him rubbing his gut with you inside.  
Slowly, you start to feel as if you're being sucked downwards. In what feels like only a few seconds, you come shooting out of Murdoc's asshole onto the floor, leaving him with a sore, gassy belly.  
You unzip the safety suit and walk over to him. "You okay?"  
He rolls over and faces you. "That was amazing. We should do it again...I mean, some other time. I'm creamed right now, this took a lot out of me."  
You spoon him and rub his belly. He moans and a sick-sounding, moist belch oozes out from between his lips. It's followed almost immediately by a thunderous sloppy fart.  
"You are so nasty... I love it."  
"I know."


End file.
